


Once a Cheerio, Always a Cheerio

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x02, Homecoming, M/M, Mention of Blainofsky, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x02 reaction fic</p><p>
  <i>Kitty takes an interest in Blaine's dilemma.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Cheerio, Always a Cheerio

Blaine and Dave go to most of the McKinley football games. Blaine wants to support Sam, and Dave likes seeing how far the team has come. And of course, they both like football.

One day after a particularly rousing game Kitty comes up to Blaine as he's congratulating Sam. "Hey short stuff, long time no see."

"Kitty! Great job today." Blaine gives her a hug and introduces her to Dave.

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome this year. Although it's less fun without you bossing us around." Kitty looks pensive, and then shrugs. "I'm having a party tonight to celebrate our winning season. You guys should come."

"Yeah, dude, if you go I'll go. Kitty keeps inviting me to these things but it feels weird to be the oldest one there," Sam explains. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Blaine exchanges a look with Dave, but he's usually up for anything, and a party with football players and cheerleaders isn't exactly outside his wheelhouse. "Sure, we'd love to. What can we bring?"

Later that night, the party is in full swing. Blaine has had a few beers - at least a few - and has gotten soundly beaten by Sam at a variation of ping pong that seems to have no recognizable rules. He's wandering around Kitty's house looking for Dave when he hears singing coming from the front room. He freezes, trying to be quiet, and listens.

"No, that's not how it sounded when Kurt sang it. Try more breath support," a girl suggests. 

"Madison, I'm doing my best. But you can't expect me to sound as good as Kurt. It's impossible."

"Think about what he told you, Mason. You've got to really feel the emotion, or it will just fall flat. Start from the chorus this time."

Blaine hears the piano start, and then a familiar song. 

"'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, love your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're the end and the beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. I'll give you all.... Of me. If you'll give me all... Of you."

"Stop, stop, it's not good enough. We are going to fail this week's assignment."

"Well don't blame me if I'm not properly inspired, Maddie. The bar is just set too high for this one."

The girl laughed. "What, this song hasn't caused you to reevaluate your entire relationship with the lost love of your life? To question whether you really ever heard him at all? To realize he was giving all of himself, but you weren't?"

Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest. Did Kurt really think that now? That he hadn't given his all to Blaine?

"Kurt really did overshare that day, didn't he," the boy commented.

"You think? And then there was the whole Moulin Rouge story. And something about Dr. Who."

Blaine's hands were shaking, and he tried to shove them in his pockets, but he was thwarted by his need to hold on to his drink. Maybe Kurt really was doing some serious thinking about what had happened between them. Maybe he could learn how to listen to Blaine, they could both learn to make it work better. There could be hope for them after all.

"And just what do you think you're doing, mister?" 

Blaine spun around to see Kitty giving him the evil eye. "Um, nothing."

"Then why are you hiding behind that ficus tree? Come on, double-o-seven, you're a terrible spy." Kitty took his arm and steered him back down the hallway, delivering him to Sam and replacing his warm beer with a cold one. The evening was going just as she had planned, and she typed out a quick text before helping herself to her first drink of the night.

10:37 p.m.  
To: Incest Twins  
From: Femme Fatale  
 _Well done._

**Author's Note:**

> "All of Me" is by John Legend.


End file.
